Bleached Exorcist
by ichigo-lover-1412
Summary: what will happen if satan had a sister? why does this involv Ichigo?  read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Rin pays attension to class?

Bleached exorcist.

Chapter 1

A/N) I don't own Bleach or Ao no exorcist. This story will take place after Satan possessed Yukio in the anime, just to let you know. Now please enjoy the reading! XD

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

It been almost two week sins the thing with Satan happened, and most of the things gone back to normal, well normal after the incident became the exorcist class quite full. Also nobody knows that I'm the son of Satan except from some of the teachers, Shiemi, Bon/Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo and that weird guy with the bunny puppet.

Today we the most boring class on earth demon history. Most of the time in this class I would fall in to sleep after ten seconds. But this time it was different, you know why because today the subject was no one else that the god of Gehenna himself: Satan, my so called 'father'.

''alright class what do you about Satan? Umm Izumo-san.'' Yukio said, yeah Yukio is the teacher in this class if it couldn't be any worse than that. Izumo stood up and stared to talk.

''Satan is the god of Gehenna and the only demon how can't possess a body because of his blue flames that destroy everything what comes in contact with it.'' She answered. He could possess Yukio but it would be more difficult for now.

''Good answer Izumo-san, those are the things the most of you know. now let's get to my subject, Satan wasn't the only ruler of Gehenna he had a twin sister.'' Yukio said, I couldn't believe what I heard Satan has a sister! ''Satan and his sister were the most powerful demons in Gehenna and became the gods of Gehenna. They both couldn't possess a body for what we know. Suddenly Satan sister went missing and nobody ever heard anything from her. Some say she found a way to possess a body but others say she been killed by her own brother.'' Than when the story was over everybody was quiet. In till somebody put up his hand, and that somebody was nobody ells than Bon.

''Sensei, what kind of powers did she had?'' Bon ask.

''Some people say she possess the same blue flames like Satan others say there black with red or white with black.'' the hole class stared to talk about what kind of power she would posses. Well if you ask me I was more interested in if she was dead or alive or even better if she was the same as that crazy bastard how killed my father.

''Sensei when did she disappear?'' one of the new students suddenly ask.

''She disappeared about twenty years ago.''

''Ah Yukio what was her name?'' I ask, I saw the most of the students looking at me, they all had the how-is-he-and-what-did-he-do-with-real-Rin faces. Well I could understand them I never ask anything in class or I was sleeping.

''Well Okumura-kun she had many names like Shinoshimai (sister of death) or Enki (flame princess).'' Yukio answered me with a light shock from my suddenly attention in class.

The rest of the class was kind of how do I say this…. Boring so I fell in asleep.

* * *

><p>AN) I know it is a short chapter… but the next one will be longer.

Please be nice if you review I'm just new to this!


	2. Chapter 2: Secret of a mother

Bleached exorcist.

Chapter 2

A/N) I don't own Bleach or Ao no exorcist. Now please enjoy the reading! XD

* * *

><p>-Ichigo's POV-<p>

''GOOOOOD MORNING I-CHI-GO!'' I heard some voice come from far away. Out of instinct, I opened the window and let the crazy bastard, how 'tried' to attack me, fly out of the window. When I finally was awake I started to realize that my stupid old man was the one how attack me. ''You became better my son,*pointing his finger at me* but to let me fall out of the widow is dangerous!'' my dad said as his stupid self. I gave him some respect when we together killed Aizen, but right now I take it back. **(A/N Ichigo didn't lose his power. Just to let you know, I kind of hate that part of bleach. But I like Ichigo's and Zangetsu's new look so I will keep them like that.^-^)**

After the same old ritual, was going to take a shower. I started to undress myself and looked at the mirror looking at my ears and tooth. Well they had changed after the winter war, you could say that they became quite pointy**.(A/N his ears and tooth look the same as Rin.)** but that was not the only thing that had changed sins then, my human body became almost as strong as my spiritual body. If I wanted to I could pick up a car! After I finally done was with staring at the changing's of my body, I finally took a shower.

-after the shower-

''Good morning Onii-chan~.'' My cheerful little sister said. ''Good morning Ichi-nii.'' My other little sister said. ''Yeah, morning.'' I took a seat a cross Karin and begun to eat while Yuzu bragged some rice for me. I ate my breakfast fast and said good bye to my sisters.

-finally in school-

''Ah good morning Kurosaki-kun~!'' Inoue said happily to me. ''Morning'' said Chad soon after her. ''Morning guys were are the others?'' I ask as I looked around to find Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo or Mizuiro but none of them were around. ''They are at Urahana's shop to train with their full brings.'' Inoue answered me. ''Alright, but why would Ishida go?'' I could understand that Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro wanted to train but Ishida? ''He said something like keeping a eye on Keigo and his full bring.'' Inoue answered me. At that moment the teacher came in class and we took our seats.

I wasn't really paying attention to class. After all how couldn't resist the look on Keigo when Ishida was shooting arrows at Keigo. But the funniest part was that he would forget that his full bring was a speed type. His full bring are red boots, they give him the ability to be almost as fast as Ichigo in BANKAI form.

Tatsuki's full bring was as strong Chad arms. Her blue bracelet's became iron gloves, they kind of looked like Soi Fon's SHIKAI from but then on all her fingers.

Mizuiro's full bring was his mobile, that can change in to a gun. When he shoot a bullet he can let it go all kinds of directions and at his strongest he could fire a cero like beam.

-Lunch-

Well class is finally done, and we were at the roof as always and Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Ishida were back at school. Inoue was healing Keigo, he got beaten up allot by Mizuiro and Tatsuki. ''Men~ Tatsuki, Mizuiro why did you have to be so ruff~ Ichigo say something!'' Keigo whined. ''Shut up Keigo! I got a lot more cuts that you will get in your whole life!'' I yelled at him. ''Without Inoue-san healing you would be dead by now.'' Ishida said while doing that stupid thing with his glasses. ''Well kinda I did die in that fight with Ulquiorra.'' I muttered.

Soon the bell rang again and we were about to go back to class, as I suddenly got the biggest headache. The world around me slowly went black and my body gave up moving. The only thing I heard was my friends shouting my name.

-Normal POV-

''ICHIGO!'' almost everyone shouted. They looked with fear in there eyes at their friend how just past out. Inoue was the first one how knelt down to check his pulse. ''He still has a heartbeat but it is going really fast.'' Inoue said. Keigo and Chad picked Ichigo's body up as soon as they heard that Ichigo was kind of fine. ''let bring him home.'' Said Chad, everyone nodded at this idea. And they went there way to the Kurosaki clinic.

-Ichigo's POV-

I opened my eyes difficult. The air around me was heavy noting like I sensed before but it had something from when I was in hell. I was able to stand in a couple of minutes. I looked around seeing nothing more than black. after a while I started to see something appear it look like a women, she had long light wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes , and a sweet smile on her face. The more I look at her the more I started to realize how it was.

''M-Mom?'' I ask in disbelieve. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I started to run to here, I wanted to touch her to see it wasn't my imagination. When I was finally there I looked at her in disbelieve, there she was crying and smiling at the same time. After a quite a long time of looking at each other she hugged me, still crying.

''Ichigo, sweet heart, you grown so much. I'm so proud of you.'' She finally said, her voice it been so long, so long sins I heard here sweet voice. She looked at me still with tears in her eyes. ''Mom I missed you so much, not me only Yuzu, Karin, and dad we all did.'' I said forcing her in hug again well how wouldn't if you saw your dead mother after 8 years. ''I know Ichigo.'' She said softly.

''Where are we?'' I ask suddenly, I saw that her face became more serious. ''Ichigo I have to tell you something about myself.'' ''What is it?'' I ask. ''Ichigo you're the son of one of the god of Gehenna.'' ''what are you talking about mom.'' I didn't understand what she was talking about god? Gehenna? What the hell is Gehenna? ''Gehenna is the world of demons. I'm a demon Ichigo, I used to be the god of Gehenna together with my twin brother, Satan. Me and my brother were too strong to possess a body in the human world. In till I found out about the gigai's that Urahana-san was making. So I took my chance to go to the human world, and then I fell in love with your father.'' She explained to me.

''So your saying that I'm a demon?'' ''only half.'' She answered me quick. ''does dad know?'' I ask, she looked at me with a sad face and said: ''no he doesn't but I guess he has to know right?''

''yeah, so what now?'' she closed her eyes and she made a white sword appear. It looked exactly the same as Shiro's BANKAI. ''This is a demon slaying sword it is used by exorcist to kill demons, I sealed most of you demon powers in it.'' She explained, as she handed me over the katana. ''once you draw it you will change into your demon half and use it power.'' ''what kind of power?'' I ask. ''you can take a look you self, sweetheart.'' She said when she touched my cheek.

I looked at the sword for a while, asking myself what kind of power I possess. I had to stop thinking 'just set your mind on zero and draw it' I said to myself. When finally draw it, I saw a bright white and red light coming from me and the sword. I looked at my hand in disbelieve there were white and red flames coming from me. I look at my mom to see her reaction, she looked at me with a small smile. As I looked better at her, it looked almost as if she was disappearing, no she was disappearing!

''MOM!'' I screamed. ''Ichigo please look after you sisters and you dad and I love you.'' She was still smiling but I could see sadness in her eyes. ''NO MOM DON' T LEAVE!'' I screamed but she was gone and before I knew it, I saw the darkness disappear around me.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN) i'm finally done! it took me a damn long time to right this!

i hope you liked it! if you didn't please be nice as you review?^^


	3. Chapter 3: Finding things out

Bleached exorcist.

Chapter 3

A/N) I don't own Bleach or Ao no exorcist. Now please enjoy the reading! XD

* * *

><p><strong>-Isshin's POV-<strong>

I was finally done with my last patient and I was about to go and eat some ramen that Yuzu made for me before I heard the door slam open. I ran to the door to see what was happening, to my shock I saw Ichigo's friends dragging my son in to my house. ''What happened?'' I ask. ''Kuro-Kurosaki-kun just past out like that 5 minutes ago.'' Inoue told me. ''Alright you guys go back to school I get Ichigo in his room.'' ''Thank you.'' Chad said short and I took Ichigo over for him.

When I finally got Ichigo in his bed I sat next to his bed waiting for him to wake up. After a couple of minutes I got bored and I was about to go and eat the ramen that I wanted to eat. But my luck was kind of fucked up and something really strange happened, my son started to glow! Soon when my eyes were accustomed to the light I could see white and red flames coming from my son. his ears were long and pointy and his tooth were sharp I could also see something moving under his sheets.

Some seconds passed and the flames began to form a katana next to my son. I didn't know what to do all I did was looking at my son in disbelieve. My shock got away when I saw Ichigo opening his eyes. ''I-Ichigo w-what the hell happened?''

**-Ichigo's POV-**

''I-Ichigo w-what the hell happened?'' my goat face father ask me. I looked around me and saw that I wasn't at school anymore. Suddenly I remembered the weird drank place, the white flames and…. And everything mom told me. I was still looking around me, suddenly all my attention was on the white katana beside me. '''So it wasn't a dream huh?'' I muttered to myself. ''what wasn't a dream?'' my goat face father ask me, I couldn't believe he heard that well… most of the time he surprised me with he could do.

''Hey old man how about we go to Urahana I explain it there.'' ''alright but I have one question for you.'' He said in response. ''yeah, what is it?'' ''what is that thing moving under your sheets?'' he ask while pointing at my sheets. ''what the hell are you talkin-'' I removed the sheets and looked with my what-the-fuck face at a black with orange tail moving like Yoruichi's when she is in cat form. My dad was staring at my new grown tail and started to laugh like a hyena. Well could my life get any crazier!

**- At Urahana's shop-**

Dad finally stopped laughing when I beat the crap out off him. I ended up hiding my new grown tail in my pants what wasn't the most comfortable place to hide it. ''OI URAHANA GET YOU ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!'' I screamed when we entered the shop. ''My, my Ishhin-san and Ichigo-kun it's nice to see you again, do you guys want to train?'' he ask us. ''Urahana did you know about my mother?'' I ask, I could see the surprise on his face, so he did know. ''how did you find out about it?'' he ask me this time with his serious face. ''I passed out a few minutes ago and-'' I was cut off by my father how didn't understand anything off what we were saying. ''What are you talking about, tell me!'' ''Isshin-san please calm down, let's have this conversation somewhere ells.'' And so we moved into the room where we usually talked about importuned things.

We sat down and got some tea from Tensai like always. Then Urahana started to talk: ''So Ichigo-kun what happened while you past out?'' I started to tell them what happened with every detail that I could remember, Urahana was still very serious and my dad looked at me in disbelieve and stayed quiet… well how could blame him he thought that his wife was 100% human but instead she was one of the most powerful demons! I let Urahana see the demon slaying blade and my tail but all he said was: ''Interesting.''

''So Urahana-san how did you know about my mom?'' I ask. ''After 2 yearsI found out that a demon stole one of my gigai's, so I called a friend of mine how is a exorcist so he came and then I found out that my friend was your mothers cousin. His name is Mephisto Pheles. When he came here Isshin-san and your mother were already married and your mother was pregnant with you. So instead of exorcist her we sealed her and your powers and made a promise that I you would awaken your powers you would be going to True cross academy to become a exorcist.'' And with that his long story ended.

''So… what now?'' my dad ask. ''I guess I go and call him.'' Urahana said as his normal self again. He let a mobile appear, I never know how he does that but whatever. The phone went off a few times but my attention was soon gone when I heard someone call inside the shop. ''Ah he's here.'' Urahana sang. We walked to the front of the shop where a clown like man stood, his weird white with purple cloths ended up getting my attention. ''Ah Mephisto-san it been a wile hasn't?'' So that's my cousin? Great can my family get any worse? ''It has Kisuke.'' He looked at me and said: ''So your Ichigo right?'' I only nodded, men! this man is at Nnoitra level for creepy face's!

''So what now?'' I ask. ''Well I give you two days to pack and say goodbye to your friend and then I will pick you up at 7 am.'' Mephisto answered me, smiling creepy at me. ''all right.'' And soon after we all left.

The way home was in silence, and it was creeping me out! I wanted to hit my stupid goat face of a father till he acted as he always did! When we finally were home I told my sisters about me moving to true cross academy, Karin acted like she always did and Yuzu ended up hugging me and forcing me to tell her that I would be careful and not to get in to fights.

**-Finally escaped Yuzu's hug and right now in his room-**

I was lying on my bed thinking about how mom's life had been when she was in Gehenna. So she was one of the gods of Gehenna so that would make him some kind of prince? And what about his sisters would they also get those powers? To many questions were going to my mind. I looked out off the window, ever sins I have my powers I can see those black bug things. I guess those are some kind of demons.

My thoughts were soon broken by the sound of the door opening. I was staring at my father, he was still shock about everything that happened today and his eyes met my tail, how was swinging all kinds of directions. And then he finally opened his mouth and talked: ''Ichigo are you sure you want this?'' I toughed for a few minutes before I answered. '' Dad I….. I want to know more about mom and this is the only way to find out, and maybe I can practice with my new powers.'' I said with a little smile. He looked at for a second and started to walk to me. My eyes widened and I looked at my dad how's arms are warped around me. ''Just be careful Ichigo I don't want to lose another member of my family again.'' He whispered. I guess this I one off the father son moments like you see on the TV most of the time. But it wasn't that bad so hugged him back and said: ''Don't worry after all they call me the-ryoka-how-never-die not just for noting.

**-the next day at school-**

''IIIII-CHIIIIII-GOOOO'' Keigo screamed like every morning and of course I knocked him out. ''morning'' and I walked to the classroom where we have homeroom. ''Ah good morning Kurosaki-kun how are you feeling? Inoue greeted me. ''morning Inoue, I'm fine.'' ''you're sure Ichigo ichigo?'' Tatsuki ask me. ''yeah, yeah I'm fine but I have to talk to you guys at lunch.'' I said in response.

**-Lunch-**

''Alright what is it kurosaki?'' ishida ask me. ''I'm going to transfer schools.'' They stared at me for a few seconds before Ishida, Tatsuki and Keigo screamed: ''What!'' ''OI are you trying to get me deaf or something!'' I screamed at them. ''Why are you transferring ichigo?'' Chad ask me the first time he talked today. ''family business.'' I said shortly, not like I'm lying but well if I would say 'hey guy's I'm leaving town to become a exorcist because I found out I'm a half demon' they would freak out or just laugh at me.

''so where are you going to school then?'' Mizuiro ask me. ''true cross academy.'' ''What! that a school for rich people right?'' Keigo said in response. ''Really guess so.'' When are you going to leave Kurosaki-kun?'' Inoue ask, I was glad that they didn't ask any more questions otherwise I had to lie and I know I'm not a good liar. ''the day after tomorrow.'' ''that soon.'' Inoue said. There was a silence for a moment before Keigo started to talk: ''Then let's have a good bye party!'' ''yeah!'' Tatsuki, Inoue and Mizuiro said.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN) I hope you liked it and please be nice if you Review!

Thank you!XD


	4. Chapter 4: first class

Bleached exorcist.

Chapter 4

A/N) I don't own Bleach or Ao no exorcist. Now please enjoy the reading! XD

**-Ichigo's POV****-**

Right now I'm waiting for Mephisto to pick me up, and I'm as tired as hell. The good bye party ended up ending at 1:00 a.m. so that gave me something like 5 ½ hours of sleep or even less. I let my family sleep and left a note that said that I would visit when I have time.

After a few minutes of waiting a pink limousine appeared on the street and my clown like cousin came out off it. ''AH~ Ichigo-kun nice to see you again shall we go?'' ''yeah let go.'' I said sleepy and stepped in to the limo. I was planning on sleeping all the way to True cross academy but a voice in my head that I haven't heard for a long time began to speak to me.

'Ichigo what happened?' my zampakuto asked me. 'you don't know what happened, I thought you knew everything about me! Well to make a long story short I passed out a few days ago and found out mom is the god of demons.' I explained to him. **'So king can I guess that you have a new power that maybe involves white and red flames?' **Shiro said with sarcasm. 'yeah… how did you know?' I ask him. **'maybe because there are some buildings on fire in here!' **'guess that is some sort of side effect just like the damn tail that grown just above my ass!' just as my father he began to laugh and with that I ended or connection.

**-after a hour or something-**

''finally fresh air!'' I yelled when I was finally out of that damn limo! ''So Ichigo-kun shall we go I will lead you to your dorm where you will live from now on.'' Mephisto said to me with his creepy grin. We walked for a while before we stopped in front of a haunted hotel looking building. ''your room will be 604 you will be living with two other guys. Please go and change into your new uniform I will be waiting for you outside.'' Mephisto told me and as fast as I could I went Into the dorm to get away from my creepy cousin how gave me the feeling that I was standing next to Kenpachi.

In the dorm was no sign of l live it was silence and soon I found my room. The room was noting special just two beds and a desk, on one of the beds I found the uniform what was nothing like my old uniform, it the jacket was black with some white parts on it the pants were no different from the jacket, a white blouse and a red with black neck tie. So I changed my clothes for my new uniform. I ended up not taking the neck tie, I one wore those things when it was needed like a wedding or whatever at least if it was something imported. Leaving my bag inside of my room and walked outside to meet my creepy cousin again.

**-Rin's POV-**

The first class was finally over! Why did they have to torturer us with those stupid classes I'm not the type that learns in classes but with action! My next class is demon biology also not one of the classes on my fun-things-to-do list. But I had to in order become a exorcist so I guess I don't have a choice do I?

So I made my way to class seeing my friend talking to each other about some random things. ''Yo.'' I greeted them like always. ''Oh hi Rin'' Shima reposed as the only one. ''what were you guys talking about just now?'' I ask them. ''only about that Yukio-sensei is late.'' Bon answered my question, now he said that I looked around trying to find my four-eyes twin brother but he was nowhere to be seen.

We talked for some minutes before finally seeing Yukio coming in class being followed by a guy taller than him wearing a uniform from or school so I guess he is a transfer student. What really caught my eyes where his bright orange hair and the scroll on his face. But something gave me the feeling that he was different from the other students.

''alright class from today on we have a new student, please introduce yourself.'' Yukio said with his 'fake' smile, the new student looked at the class of some second and suddenly his gaze came on me looking at me like he was figuring out a difficult math question. When he was done looking at me he started to introduce himself: ''I'm Kurosaki Ichigo nice to meet you.'' His scroll on his face was gone for a second and came back as somebody screamed: ''Hey strawberry what happened to your hair!'' some people laughed at this comment but it was a huge mistake. The air suddenly became really heavy and it became difficult to breath, I looked at Ichigo for a while seeing his eyes were becoming a little golden but in a few second everything was back to normal. I looked around me to see if the other felt it to but the way they looked at him gave me the answer.

''Alright let me get some things clear my name doesn't mean STRAWBERRY! IT MEANS NUMBER ONE PROTECTOR! AND MY HAIR COLOR IS NATURAL, SO WHO GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, DEAL WITH IT!'' everyone was shocked at those words, except me he was surly going to get on my cool-guys list! Sadly my excitement was cut of my Yukio how started to talk: ''Kurosaki-san please calm down and go and sit next to Okumura-kun.'' I could see the worry in Shiemi, guess she got scared buy Ichigo.

He sat next to me and Yukio started his lesson, not like I was paying attention. I was more busy with figuring out what this feeling was just now, did Ichigo do it? I looked at him, he seemed older than the rest of the class and me. He is unlike me paying attention at class maybe he is a little like Bon? Well were soon going to find out right?

-class is done and first break is going to start-

I saw that Ichigo was sitting alone by the fountain and I guess he was reading demon history. I walked to him and sat beside's him and start talking: ''Hey nice to meet ya! I'm Okumura Rin!'' he looked at me for a second like he was shock to see someone talking to him. ''Umm hi… I'm Kurosaki ichigo are you may be related to Yukio-sensei?'' it was no surprise for me to be ask that question, we didn't really look like twin brothers after all. ''yeah he's my younger twin brother.'' I answered him. ''hmm but he's a exorcist right? Why aren't you jet?'' he ask, my eyes widened nobody really ask me that question. ''when we were young he kinda ended up being trained by my old man in secret, I didn't know anything about it in till 5 months ago.'' ''well that sucks.'' He said shortly ''but I know how it is to find out your own family is hiding something from you.'' His words sounded like he knew everything I have been going through from the day my demon powers had awaken.

The bell rang and Ichigo and I walked to our next class. I explained some things about exorcist to him like what a knight, dragoon etc. is and what kind of demons I fought. He is a nice guy and it was no surprise for me that he was older that the rest of the class.

**-Ichigo's POV-**

Right now we are in P.E. Rin is great guy full of energy and happiness. He explained me something about the ranks and that kind of stuff, he seems quite strong and been attacked by a lot of demons that I don't even know. but something was off about him and his reiatsu it was different from what I have felt ever before.

But all of that aside, the hole class was at a crazy place with the biggest frog's I have ever seen! Our teacher looks a little weird but he is O.K. so we did one of the weirdest warming up: run-for-your-life- or-get-attacked-by-the-giant-frog. It wasn't that hard after the winter war my body became stronger and faster.

''Alright Kurosaki and Shima you can stop of now.'' The teacher told us, the pink haired guy called Shima was breathing heavily next to me. ''You are fast runner aren't you Kurosaki-kun it's like your didn't let go of one sweat.'' Shima told me. ''yeah I ended running a lot the past 1 ½ years.'' I said in response.

We got back to the rest of the class and I saw Rin standing with a guy how looked like a delinquent and a little boy with glasses and a shaved head. Shima and I walked to them and Rin greeted me happily. ''hi Ichigo, how was it to be chased by a giant frog?'' he ask. ''kinda weird but believe me if done weirder things in live.'' I said. ''Yo new kid you did well out there for a first timer.'' The delinquent looking guy told me.

''My name is Suguro Ryuji and this is Miwa Konekomaru.'' He told me. ''nice to meet you Kurosaki-san.'' Konekomaru told me and bend. ''yeah nice to meet you.'' ''nee.. Ichigo I've been wondering why did you bleach your hair orange?'' Shima ask me, I sighed and began to tell something I did a 100 times already. ''My hair color is natural.'' ''EH really now that's weird!'' Suguro told me. ''and what do you want to field are you going to do?'' Konekomaru asked me suddenly. ''um.. I guess I'm going for knight.'' ''I thought so, you carry that sword with you all day long.'' Suguro said. ''ah now you mansion it you do, why's that?'' Rin ask me. ''well it something I got from my mother.'' ''You and Okumura are quite alike…..'' Konekomaru muttered.

The conversation was cut off by the teacher's phone ringing. ''Hai?-'' ''what?-'' ''I see I will come my lost kitten~.'' ''Alright class I will be leaving.'' He ran off and screamed: ''Wait for me my lost kitten!'' I was staring at the place where the teacher just stood not understanding what just happened. ''does that always happen?'' ''yeah most of the time it happens but it leaves us more time to study or train.'' Shima told me. Suguro and konekomaru already sat down and were reading the bible or something. Maybe I should practice kidou…. Maybe I will be handy with a attack from demons? **(A/N Ichigo ended up learning kidou from Urahana and his dad)** ''hey Ichigo how about a spar?'' Rin asked me. ''yeah sure why not?''

Rin took off to get some wooden swords and came back after a view minutes and handed me one of the swords. We stood there facing each other, in the corner of my eye I could see most of the class looking at us. We stood there for a while looking at each other, it seemed that Rin became annoyed by the waiting and changed to me.

**-Normal POV-**

The wooden swords met each other and Rin and Ichigo they got a glance about each other's strength and both got a smirk on their faces. Their swords met each other again and they pared soon after, Ichigo ran to Rin and hid him in his side. Rin's hand touched the place where Ichigo just hit he looked annoyed at Ichigo and ran to him again to try to hit him to, sadly enough he failed and Ichigo ended up hitting the sword out of Rin's hand without difficulty. And that's how their little spar ended.

**-Rin's POV-**

He's strong, really strong it's like he didn't ever tried to put some strength in it. His eyes were strong and showed only how powerful he is. And when he ended our spar I knew it for sure he would come on my cool-guy-list! ''Men your strong Ichigo!'' ''hehe thanks your also pretty strong.'' He told me. ''you just have to train your sword skills a little bit.'' It was true I didn't have any experience with a sword at all even after 5 months I just did things on instinct. ''Then how about you teach me?'' I ask him hoping he would say yes. ''uh… yeah why not.'' I could feel a big smile appear on my face. ''let's go and join the others I want to study a little bit.'' He said and walked away.

**-Ichigo's POV-**

It was easy to beat Rin but I have to say he has more strength than a normal human being if he train he would maybe at the same level as Rukia. Rukia…. I hope she doesn't come and kill me after I just took off without saying anything. I took the book for demon history there wasn't that much information about mom's past but all the little bits helps. I could hear the class whisper and look at me, guess they all took a note like: don't-mess-with-him-or-get-killed. Way to go for a first school day!

A/N) finally I'm done! After so long it finally done! Hope you like it and please be nice if you review!^.^


	5. Chapter 5: end of the day

Bleached exorcist.

Chapter 5

**A/N) Hi guys I know it been a long time since I updated, but I have a explanation! Well at first I had to learn a lot for my upcoming test's and then I gone on vacation with my parents and after that I forgot to finish this chapter. So that was my explanation!:D I don't own Bleach or Ao no exorcist. Now please enjoy the reading! XD**

**-Ichigo's POV-**

My first school day ended with some normal classes with people my age. The girls form my normal class are scary as **hell**! they would follow me all the time, asking me weird questions and give me these hungry stares! I was clueless in till Shiro told me what they are… every guys nightmare (at least mine)….. stalking FANGIRLS! The fan girls who do anything to get your attention and to get other girls away from you. So to let you know my first school day was great! People from the exorcist class are scared for me except Rin and his friends and now this!

I was glad the day was almost at its ending. So I'm walking to my creepy dorm right now and I was wondering how I'm going to cook for myself because Mephisto never said something like a cook at the dorm. I started to think about when I one's tried to cook for myself…. Well it ended up with a angry Yuzu and an exploded kitchen.

'Ichigo I think were being followed.'  Zangetsu Suddenly said while I was thinking about what happened at home. 'why do you think that Zangetsu?' 'I can feel a weird reiatsu going the same way as us.' **'Yeah I can feel it to, but with a king who sucks at sensing reiatsu it can't be helped that you didn't nudist it.' **'Tch, I'm getting better at it so don't complain!' 'Ichigo focus, and I have to agree with Shiro you suck at reiatsu sensing.' 'great now I have two souls inside my head who are irritating.'

I look around me seeing no one other than Rin and his Brother Yukio. Why would they come this way? The only thing that is this way was my new scary looking dorm were I life alone, at least I think. Rin nudist me standing here and started waving to me. I waited in till they reach me, I could see Rin was like always, well for the time I've seen him today, smiling. On the other hand his brother looked at me with suspicion.

**-Yukio's POV-**

I was confused why would Kurosaki-san come this way, why would he go to our dorm? I already tough it was weird that he ended up transferring in the middle of the semester. Mephisto told me he just found out about demon and nothing more, he only giving me some basic information about him. He seem smart, smart enough to get most of the information that the rest of class already knew. And the weird pressure that came suddenly, made him even suspicious. Guess I have to keep a watch on Kurosaki-san.

**-Rin POV-**

''Hi Ichigo! How was class?'' I ask him. ''It was alright…..'' there was a silence on the way to our dorm. Wait why is Ichigo heading this way! ''Ummm… Ichigo why are you heading this way?'' I ask him breaking the silence. Yukio looked up it seemed to interest him to I guess. ''I'm heading to my dorm what else.'' ''But there is only one dorm there and we are kinda the only ones living in it…'' I explained him. He was looking at me with a combination from a WTF face and a shocked face.

There was a silence for a few seconds. ''So you guys life in the spooky dorm all this time alone?...'' ''Yeah.'' Yukio and I said at the same time. ''Then I guess I will be the first one that gonna live with you guys.''

**-at the dorm-**

I was really excited to have finally have someone to talk to except for Yukio while we are in our dorm! But why would Ichigo be in this dorm? Isn't he just a normal human? Why would he be in the same dorm as Yukio and me? Aren't we 'dangerous'? many questions came in to my head, but that can come later.

''So does this dorm have a cook or something because I can't cook.'' Ichigo suddenly said. ''Yeah we have one of Mephisto familiar that cooks for us, his name is Ukobach. And Nii-san also cooks a lot so you don't have to worry about that.'' Yukio answered him with a fake smile. ''Thank god… so Rin, you like to cook?'' Ichigo ask me. ''Yeah at our old home nobody could cook really good so I took the responsibility on me.'' I said kinda proud of myself, Ichigo chuckled. ''You remind me of my little sister, she always cooks for us because my dad and my other and I sister all couldn't cook.'' He explained to me. ''I like to meet your sister one day maybe we can cook something together.'' I said happily. ''Yeah I guess she likes to do that.''

''So what's your family like?'' Yukio ask Ichigo. ''Well first there is my crazy goat face dad, his name is Kurosaki Isshin. He is a doctor and owns a clinic, and he attack me every freaking morning! Then you have my little sisters Yuzu and Karin, there twins but look nothing alike. Karin is a tomboy and loves to play soccer. Yuzu is the opposite form Karin and is more like a second mother. And that's it.'' He explained to us. ''what about your mother?'' I asked him but regretted it already. '' My mother… died when I was nine.'' There was a silence from a while. ''I'm sorry…..'' ''It alright, so about you guys?'' he asked us. ''Our mother died while giving birth to us and we never knew our father. We were raised by Fujimoto Shiro, a exorcist but sadly he died a few months ago.'' Yukio told him without any emotion in his voice.

**-inside the dorm-**

''I should go to my room I still have to un pack everything so I will see you guys at diner.'' Ichigo told us and walked off. Yukio and I stood there a little while, not knowing what to do. Then Yukio walked off as well and said: ''Come on Nii-san you have still homework to do.'' I looked irritated at him, why does he always have to be a party pooper!

**-Ichigo's pov-**

I was in my room unpacking my things, and thinking about what Yukio told me about their family. It must be sad not to have any relatives except your brother and a father you never knew. Well I could say that I was kinda happy to know who my family is, even though they are weird…..

Twenty minutes later I was done with un packing, and was thinking about what to do. I ended up doing my homework, my normal homework was easy but my exorcist class homework was something I was clueless about. How should I know how to get your familiar in control! Fight it our something! It always works with Shiro, why not with your familiar who doesn't listen!

So I finished my homework thirty minutes later and I still had time before diner I guess. So I took my drawing book and began to draw some of my un finished drawings. Before I became a shinigami, and had a 'normal' life, I liked to draw and I am pretty good at it. Even some of the students in my class had asked me to make a portrait of them. So right now I'm making something for Rukia birthday and I know it is late but because of the winter war we weren't able to celebrate it. So at least I could give her a late present!

**-Rin's POV-**

I finished diner together with Ukobach. We made a welcome diner for Ichigo to let him feel welcome! I was so excited, almost as excited when we were giving eye browns a surprise party! So I made one of the best curry rice I've ever!

So it was around 6 AM and it was time to eat. I went up to tell Yukio and soon after that went to Ichigo's room, I'm kinda jealous, I mean he gets a room for himself and I'm stuck with Yukio. Well anyway, I'm in front of Ichigo's room and knocked the door. ''Come in'' I heard Ichigo say and walked in to the room. It wasn't any different from mine and Yukio's room.

He looked away from whatever he was doing and look at my face. ''What's it?'' he ask me. ''Dinner is ready.'' I told him with a small smile and looked over his shoulder. It seemed that he was drawing a girl and a woman standing back on back. The girl was small and has raven black short hair, light skin and violet-colored eyes. She wearing a Shihakusho and a white katana in her hand. The katana has a white lint, the blade was pointed at the ground and the lint was like a circle in the air. Behind her stands a woman, she was really beautiful with her long pale lavender hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She wears a white kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi. the woman in kimono looks over her shoulder to the girl with a motherly smile.

''Wow did you make this I almost looks like a picture!'' I said to him. He looked at me and then looked back at the drawing. ''Thanks, it's been a while since I've drawn something.'' He said in response. ''So who are you drawing?'' ''A good friend of mine, it's a birthday gift for her.'' He said while standing up to go to the diner room.

The rest of the evening we talked a lot in till Ichigo went to is room too study some more witch I thought was weird but he said something about not wanting to be the new kid that didn't know anything about demons. Yukio and I went also to our room and Yukio kinda forced me to do my homework like well every day.

I sighed. I am finally done with the damned homework. ''I'm going to shower.'' I told Yukio while I picked some clothes and a towel from the closet. ''Sure Nii-san.'' I heard Yukio say when I was about to go.

I arrived at the showers and I could see that there was a little bit of steam, I could see Ichigo standing there and I grasped. He had his pants on and was about to put his shirt on, what shocked me were two things. Number one: the scars on his chest that no human being could survive. And number two: he has a tail!

**A/N) again I say sorry for letting you guys wait so long and I hopefully get the next one a lot faster done! Hope you liked it and if you review please be nice!**


End file.
